Love Me Like You Do Songfic 3
by scoobydooislife
Summary: WOOT! I wrote my first songfic! Fred and Daphne go on their own mini mystery but what happens when the cold causes Daphne to lose her footing and trip? Read to find out! Fraphneness of course!


Hey! I'm back!

So a long time ago I got a request for a Love Me Like You Do fanfic for Fraphne, but I have been so busy I was only just able to finish it. I just want to say thank you for being so patient! If anyone has a request you can either message me here OR message me on tumblr which is scoobydooislife. I bet you didn't see that one coming ;) lol anyway here you are! :)

* * *

 **You're the light, you're the night**

 **You're the color of my blood**

 **You're the cure, you're the pain**

 **You're the only thing I wanna touch**

 **Never knew that it could mean so much, so much**

Daphne sat there on her bed, thinking. Just thinking about things… well okay, that's not true. Daphne was sitting on her bed thinking about one thing, the only thing she could think about for the past month, Fred. Him and his golden hair, his shining smile, his comforting arms, she just couldn't stop thinking.

She ran to her window, pulled open the drapes and sighed, just as she had been doing continuously for the past hour. He was going to be here any second, though to her that seemed like forever.

Finally, she heard the sound of a familiar vehicle pulling up to her mansion. Her heart began to beat a mile per minute as she raced down the stairs.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself. With a deep breath of air, she mustered up her courage and opened the door, "Hi Freddie!"

They were going out to investigate a mini local forest in search of a rumored mystery. However, the rest off the gang was out on vacation with their families so it was up to Fred and Daphne to get the scoop on this mystery and have a full report on it by the time their friends returned.

They got in the van and drove off, unaware of what the night had in store for them.

 **You're the fear, I don't care**

 **'Cause I've never been so high**

 **Follow me to the dark**

 **Let me take you past our satellites**

 **You can see the world you brought to life, to life**

The forest was dark and cold but none of that mattered as long as Fred was next to her. Fred glanced at his fiery redheaded friend. "Ready?" he asked stretching out his hand. She nodded and placed her hand in his, following him into the dark forest. Fred noticed the cold feel to her smooth and fragile hands. "Daph?" He called out turning around to see his shivering partner.

 **So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

"Daph…" his voice shook with worry for her.

"F-freddie, i-it's ok, I'm f-f-fine," she stuttered. She didn't want him to worry, they had a mystery to get to, but it was too late.

With one quick motion Fred pulled her into a warm embrace. Daphne was shocked but thrilled none the less. Instantly, she began to feel better though she could hear her heart beating in her head. They stood there in silence wrapped in each other's arms fighting off the cold together.

Then the awkwardness set in… "Um-um-um do you feel better?" Fred said reluctantly releasing his grip.

 **Fading in, fading out**

 **On the edge of paradise**

 **Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find**

 **Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire**

 **Yeah, I'll let you set the pace**

 **'Cause I'm not thinking straight**

 **My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more**

 **What are you waiting for?**

"Yeah, I am thanks," Daphne replied looking at her feet to avoid Fred seeing the new shade taking on her cheeks. She wanted to lie, she didn't want him to let go. They continued to walk hand in hand. Luckily, Fred led the way, poor Daphne could barely walk she was so nervous after that incident.

Daphne felt the coldness begin to take over her body again but was to nervous to say anything. The nervousness, the excitement and the bitter cold all hitting her at once. Her head spun, her breath became shaky and her vision was fuzzy yet she refused to say a thing. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Just keep walking. However, Danger Prone Daphne tripped over a large tree root. Daphne was going down and she knew she couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Freddie," she whispered before losing complete balance and falling into darkness.

"Daphne!" was all she heard before falling straight into Fred's arms.

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)**

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)**

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)**

 **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

Daphne's eyes fluttered open, and she couldn't believe what had happened. She was no longer in the forest or the mystery machine. She was covered in a blanket on a couch, but not just any couch, it was Fred's. Just then Fred walked in from the kitchen carrying some tea.

"You're awake!" he said placing the tea on the table in front of her. "I made you some tea to warm you up," he said with that cheeky smile of his. He handed her tea and looked at her with concerning eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly. She wanted to hug him but she was too weak to do so. He moved the strand of hair away from her face and caressed her cheek.

"Are you ok Daph?" he said picking her up into his arms and sitting them both on the couch with her on his lap. She smiled and began to feel much better instantly.

"Yes, thank you. You know you don't have to do this for me," she said secretly hoping he would object.

"What are you talking about?! Daphne, just consider me your butler for the day," he said laughing. Daphne smirked, she had the plan this time.

 **I'll let you set the pace**

 **'Cause I'm not thinking straight**

 **My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more**

 **What are you waiting for?**

"Ok Mr. Butler," she said. "Can you please put my mug on the table?"

"Why certainly ma'am," he said leaning over her to place her empty mug on the table.

It was clear to both Fred and Daphne that she was perfectly fine now but, Fred did say all day. Daphne couldn't help giggling when she imagined Fred in a butler suit.

"Excuse me miss, but what is so funny?" This only made her laugh harder. "Ma'am?" She became hysterical so Fred did the only thing he could think of at the moment, he kissed her on the forehead.

Fred's idea clearly worked because she stopped laughing instantly. Her cheeks turned red and she stared at him.

"I have another order for you," she said quietly.

"Yeah?" he said unable to tear himself from her eyes.

"Kiss me," she instructed though her heart was racing.

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)**

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)**

 **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)**

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (oh)**

 **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

Without any hesitation Fred followed his commands and leaned in. It was though their lips were meant for each other. Before realizing it their simple kiss had turned into a heavy makeout session which both of them never wanted to end. Sadly though, breathing happens to be necessary to live. They sat there holding each other until Daphne decided she had another command.

"Butler, I command you to go on date with me tomorrow," she order.

"Gladly ma'am," he smiled leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Thoughts? I never have done songfics before so that was a first. How was it? R&R


End file.
